It is known to use worm farms for converting vegetable scraps into organic matter for use in gardens. Domestic worm farms typically have: side walls including air vents to allow for the circulation of air within the worm farm and side doors to allow the removal of worm castings; a lid which is removable to allow for the placement of new vegetable matter on top of the existing matter; a sump in which liquid can collect; and a drain to allow removal of collected liquid in the sump. Known domestic worm farms are created from moulded plastics such as PVC.
There are several problems which have been identified with the use of domestic worm farms to convert household waste. One such problem is the propensity for flies and other insects to breed in the worm farm. The flies can enter and leave the worm farm through the air vents, and also when the lid is opened as new material is added.
Another limitation with known domestic worm farms is the limitation in types of materials which may be put into the worm farm. Kitchen waste products such as meat and acidic fruits cannot be used in known worm farms, as meat rots with a malodorous result and acidic conditions are detrimental to composting worms. The presence of rotting meat contaminates the worm castings liquid drained from the worm farm, and also encourages the breeding of flies.
A further limitation of known domestic worm farms is that matter added to a worm farm must be cut into small pieces prior to addition.
The present invention attempts to overcome at least in part some of the aforementioned disadvantages of previous worm farms.